


you dont really need me in this world

by Aliases_Clients (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Tragic Cuckold But Not Really, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aliases_Clients
Summary: Prince Lyon is very pretty. He always had a bunch of admirers.





	you dont really need me in this world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me lol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me+lol).



“Lyon.. Would you like to accompany me tonight?”

The summoner asks, their voice tentatively sewing itself into the almost romantic atmosphere. Dark, with dim lights, the two were alone in the library reading away tactics together.

“Together..? Summoner, that’s a bit scandalous.. don't you think..?” Lyon whispered concernedly back, his soft and loving face turning towards the summoner.

Prince Lyon is incredibly beautiful. Just from a glance you can see his delicate frame, yet power and experience in his gaze. It gives the summoner tingles to be so close- truly, Lyon was made to be loved.

“Aha.. I don’t think anyone will mind..” The summoner trails off sheepishly, trying to push the action as nothing but closeness between comrades. It’s veiled so much so that it allows for an opportunity, an opportunity for something so much than just being close comrades.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind spending the night with you. I’m glad, spending time with you is.. calming.”

Even those simple words give the summoner boundless happiness.

“Well, let’s put these books back and sleep! We’ll have a lot to do tomorrow..”

* * *

 

Even the way Prince Lyon walks is serene. Lyon’s robes simply flutter as he walks, his hair blowing like flowers in the wind walking beside the summoner.

“Well here it is! My room!” The two turn towards a corner and there laid the door to the summoner’s personal quarters.

“I see.. I’m glad Askr has given you appropriate lodgings then, Summoner.” Lyon seems satisfied at the ornate doors before expectedly turning to the summoner to let them in.

“Uh, yeah! You know, they sorta see me as royalty and uh.. Alfonse and Sharena insisted..” Fumbling through their coat, the summoner pulled out the keys to their room.

Opening the door for Lyon to enter, the summoner kept their eyes on as the prince entered. Keeping watch of Lyon’s reaction was vital to the summoner’s plan, and so far it seems that he was content.

Lyon gracefully entered, with the summoner following quickly behind. With a soft click the door closed again, and the two were alone in the summoner’s quarters. 

“I’ll get you a seat- uh here.” The summoner moved quickly past Lyon to pull up a seat from the summoner’s wooden desk. Patting the seat of the chair, the summoner once again had a once over on their room.

It’s clean, hopefully up to Lyon’s standards. The bed has been made, all the books placed neatly into their shelves...

Lyon took the offered seat, and also began to look around the room, taking it all in.

“Ah.. Would you like me to sleep on the floor..?”

“N-no! We can share the bed actually! It was always a bit too big and aha…” Nervously the summoner reached for the back nape of their neck. This plan had to work. Chances to try again would most likely not show itself.. ever.

“Are you sure..?” Lyon asks tentatively. Clearly Lyon doesn’t want things to become awkward, he really is so kind as Eirika and Ephraim say.

“Y-yeah..! Don’t worry about at all! I have some extra blankets and pillows if you need it as well.. No.. We can totally share!”

The bed is certainly big enough for both of us. There are two stacks of pillows, one incredibly comfortable blanket… the pieces have been set. Surely this cannot fail.

“If you don’t mind, then sharing the bed is perfectly fine with me. I actually used to share the bed often with Ephraim when we were as young as boys..” Walking over to the side of the bed, Lyon tentatively placed himself on the summoner’s bed.

Heavenly. Lyon is an angel laying upon the bed, and it feels like an absolute crime to join him. It would sully the image with the placement of another onto the bed, but that was just what the summoner did anyways. Like a blot on a great masterpiece.

“Ah… goodnight summoner. Thank you again for sharing the bed with me…” Lyon whispers his goodnights to the now dark dimming room, leaving the summoner in complete silence.

Other than small breaths of the two, the room was dead silent. One asleep, and one watching like a predator does to their prey. Peaceful. A scene from the wild, perhaps.

The summoner watches. And watches. The hours are slowly going by, and the summoner just now begins to ghost their on Lyon’s cheek. Their hand is extremely close to touching, caressing the cheek lovingly but not quite so. All of it is separated by a thin layer of air, reality.

“Mngh… summoner..? You’re awake..?”

“ _Yes.”_ The summoner breathes out, “Did you have a bad dream..?”

“No… I suppose tonight I’m just…restless..?”

At Lyon’s answer, the summoner could only do one thing but smile.

“I- I can give you a massage if you want!” It’s too eager for a simple whisper, and perhaps the summoner has exposed themselves as having never fallen asleep at all.

But Lyon only chuckles and agrees, interested in what the summoner has proposed. Wonderful.

Lyon is laying flat on his back, and the summoner is kneeling bedside them on the bed. Sick pleasurable thoughts entice the summoner, and they begin to roll their hands on Lyon’s back.

It starts off as a normal massage, repeating patterns again and again on Lyon’s back. It’s becomes more… intimate as time goes on, the hands staying a little above Lyon’s hips, a detour to Lyon’s shoulders, and a little playful hold of Lyon’s backside. But it is all a risk the summoner is willing to take.

“Ah… summoner..? Are you tired yet? Y-you can stop now…”

“No, no! It’s fine! Actually, I really wanted to try something… Can you turn around for a bit?”

“Ah, of course..” Following the summoner’s request, Lyon moved his position so that he would lie with his back down. The view of it from the summoner made it incredibly tantalizing. A snack to be eaten.

“Lyon… “

Once Lyon laid comfortably, the summoner made their move, bringing their own face towards Lyon’s very own lying right next to him.

“Ah..? Umph-“

A kiss. A kiss stolen yet still sweet. Plucking a ripe plum off a high tree, and taking a bite the moment it places itself in a hand.

Breaking off the kiss to find air again, their heads still touching as if still in a kiss.

“S-summoner..?”

“Yeah..?”

“I don’t feel the same. I’m sorry.”

“W-what? Wait, are you serious right now?”

The sweet illusion has broken. The romance leaves the room, cold and unfeeling. In the bedroom, all that remains is reality, a nobody and a prince. It’s suffocating now, although it is unknown who suffers under it more.

“Yes..? I’m terribly sorry if you interpreted things the wrong way, it was not my intention to lead you on…”

No longer listening, the summoner returns back to their lonely thoughts, Lyon’s words passing through like flooding water.

' _No. No, please… You’re so stunning, handsome, beautiful, tragic to boot… Don’t leave please…'_

“Ah, I suppose I should leave now, shouldn’t I..? I am terribly sorry for making things quite uncomfortable for you. Excuse me…”

Leaving like the ghost he was, Lyon left the room, all so gracefully, like he was never there at all. It’s all too sudden, but it is enough time for the Summoner to grow an emotion so broken, it’s shards stab through to the heart, littering itself on the stomach. How vile.

* * *

 

Lyon remains a ghost in the morning. Glimpses and glances, in his mind, perhaps he is granting a mercy towards the Summoner. It only drives the knife in deeper.

It starts stabbing like a crazed murderer once Lyon returns to Ephraim’s side, however. Their smiles match the sun, the moon, the stars. It is regal and just like they are, far away from reach.

The pain lingers for a bit. It only wakes when Lyon gives a sad smile, or whenever Ephraim looks triumphant at his newest victory… the reasons grow less reasonable and reasonable, falling into a little void.

The Summoner supposes that this wasn’t too bad of a loss though. They work surprisingly well considering their history, and the two are never at odds on the battlefield. Perhaps they were a better match than thought intended, but even so they quickly become attached to the hip.

 

Thinking about it in such a way, only makes the knife duller.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know twitter this was supposed to be lewd but then things got sad and ynknow what sad pining lyon stuff is what i kin- anyway yell at me on twitter on @MaybeisCOol


End file.
